The Dream Is Over
by Prophet-of-worlds
Summary: It is the year 4000 the earth is still alive but slowly does she die. She brings them back together as Pangaea but still they fight and wish to destroy each other. Strong ties and bonds forever ruined, sanity lost, loved ones die, all the symptoms of war.
1. Prologue

Prologue

What Crushed the Dream

_I can't remember how it all started; maybe it was the dimming sun_

_I don't I want to be there when it ends yet it still feels like it has yet to begun_

_I don't know where to go, and I don't know what I'll find_

_Yet here I wander and yet here I try to keep my state of mind_

_Fight back the insanity its hard cause it's taking such control of me._

_And all I can do is watch as the earth crumbles beneath my feet._

_It hurts to listen, it hurts to see, it hurts breath, and it hurts to utter a single breath of speech._

_Those peaceful days that I yearn for are now forever gone_

_Just when did I see that dimming sun?_

_Life forgotten, hearts broken, people forsaken, my soul is aching_

_Should I fight to live or should find a way to die?_

_These thoughts just keep on clouding my mind!_

_And all because we didn't listen! And all because we didn't try to save mother earth!_

_Why so stubborn? Why so horribly stubborn! _

_Why couldn't we take each other's hands? Maybe then we could have saved our lands!_

_Maybe then…we might have stood a chance. But instead all I can do is watch as wars keep being fought._

_And hope continues to be lost...I feel mother earth and her cries_

_We all should have known the minute we saw the dimming sunlight…_

_The world is ending when it could have been changing…_

This song it seems to haunt me, ever since I rescued that girl all I can ever do is hear that song. It seems to be the only one she sings, and even as I left I cannot forget that sad and lonely voice.

It only makes me yearn for my childhood days. It's hard to believe that year's ago that the world was still healthy and beautiful; yes we had hard times but nothing like this. Chaos has all but spread across the globe the people fear of what is to come next.

I will fight for my country always but I can't help but feel that we shouldn't be fighting that we should try to come together and share what is left. These thoughts I share only to myself for if I ever expressed them aloud then I would be punished in the harshest of ways.

These enemies what are they really? I can no longer see them as such things now I only see them as I see myself…a soldier forced to fight under a dimly lit sun.

**March 21****st****, 3572**

**Signed: One who fights without Pride**

**...**

It all happened 37 long years ago, I find it hard to remember anything about how it all started. Wars over water and food, blood staining our once great nations, that little bit of humanity left inside of them... Lost.

We should have listened closer to what was happening, we should have seen the signs. We were killing the earth we were given. Many lives were lost from heat, hunger, thirst.. Though most of all, bombs.

Countries have been torn apart, nature has been unbalanced by the loss of animals and plant life from the radiation of nuclear weapons.

Hope has been lost, though we keep fighting.

For what, though..? I don't know anymore.

I've lost people who I once thought were friends. I have made friends in those I once saw as enemies. And those people in between, well.. I don't know what happened to them; they just sort of…Disappeared.

**April 19th... 3572.**

**Signed: A Prisoner Of War**

**...**

War is still waging over water and food for the countries, the constant fight is soon coming to an end, as we are running out. Mother Earth is sick, dying before our very eyes, her figure is tattered and bruised with the bomb shells that have hit and exploded onto her, digging into her very flesh. She can't take any more of the senseless killing. She gave the earth as a gift, though the sons and daughters of many, many different gods are ripping it, and her, to shreds.

Something needs to be done, and soon.

**Signed: April 19th, 3572.**

**Soldier with No Name.**

**...**

It's the end, I can tell. The continents are heating, merging... Volcanos erupt, the earth shakes for hours on end a day, hurricanes and tornadoes tear at the places we used to call home... Bombs strike at night, and tsunami's hit by morning, clearing the area of the bodies that lay, bloodied, around the world. Forever to be nameless people, with horror stricken faces.

**Signed: May 12th, 3572.**

**The Man Who Lost His Humanity.**

**..**

_"Don't worry children of earth..." _a voice soothing voice calls spreading it's warmth towards the hearts of each and every person who craves salvation and for the pain to end._ "It will all be over soon... I will save you all."_

_._

It's the year 4000... Happy freakin new year…

What better way to live your life; then endear it through a war that has lasted over a thousand years? It all started over one common denominator…natural resources. In the 2500's Global Warming after all they preaching and warnings had finally taken its toll to the point that no matter how strong the people's efforts became it was too late to stop the drastic changes that soon overcame the earth. Almost all of the Polar Ice Caps had melted from the heat, earthquakes overcame the earth, and dormant volcanoes became active again releasing toxic ash and molten lava almost constantly for weeks, countries that had been flooded or even submerged by the ocean. All disasters and more had taken hold of the earth and destroyed more than half of it within only ten years. There was little left for people to be able to live and thrive on. Needless to say nations had been destroyed and died out along with their people and their lands.

In these times of crisis many then formed small, tight knit alliances, others despite the tragedy, felt extreme hatred toward one another. The source of the hate? Through jealousy, rage, and just pure pain while one fights to find a way to live I guess through such circumstances everyone needs someone to hate just so they can find satisfaction in what they so disturbingly call life. It was this very hate and pain that started the war that would plunge what was little left of the world into chaos and war.

But every wildfire needs a spark before destroying all in its path, in this case the spark was the North American brothers; America and Canada. Of all the nations on earth America was of the few hit the hardest, earthquakes and natural disasters of huge magnitude shook the country as things had calmed later the nation would discover that within the wreckage almost all of his children ,the states, were killed. The only area left with a livable climate and environment was the Pacific Northwest. While in Canada to others it looked as he was stricken with good luck for as the climate got warmer and the ice melted fresh water flowed within the country creating new lakes and rivers. However as they melted a new ocean had formed and half of that water had flowed out towards the ocean and Canada was having more trouble than what most believed but even so he had more than anyone else had. America took this the hardest and felt betrayed that his own brother had refused to share and help him as his children started to die out one by one. As the rage grew and build stronger within him America broke his bond with his brother permanently, as he invaded Canada taking water, vegetation, as well as captured the Prime Minister and several Canadian citizens holding them hostage where he threatened to kill them all if Canada did not surrender half of his land. Enraged Canada retaliated by sending out his military forces for a full out assault against America. Only to result in America himself sending out his own forces each with the intent to defeat and even kill the other. In the process the remaining states had been killed leaving only one alive Washington State who was also left with pockets of survivable climate and landscape. From there the battles had escalated, it wasn't long before the other nations had tried to interfere to stop them. But instead of keeping the battle at bay the remaining nations had soon joined the battle picking sides between the two brothers.

Most joined America for they were also in desperate need of food and water just as he was; other's joined with Canada for reasons of their own. Thus started World War III almost every nation had been locked into a battle that did not seem to end all the while the earth still continued through incredible climate changes that took more and more nations lives. However as they fought it was Mother Earth who took the hardest out of all them, already had she been weakened but as the nation's fought the worse her condition became and the more pain that each day of her life had brought. Every bomb that was dropped only added to her wounds, every land structure destroyed reopened wounds thought to be long closed. It was all too much and all too great.

She had no control of what was happening everything she had hoped for her children was being destroyed as each scar had appeared with the death of more of her children and grandchildren. The years came and went and each time she wished for it to end. But never did it end 500 years had passed and more and more of the land was deteriorating, more lives were lost finally she had enough and thus pulled the continents together. The entire earth had shook as the lands were pulled closer and closer together the sound of collapsing and grinding rock will forever haunt their ears as well as the cries for help and the screams of the lives lost. The earth did not stop shaking for two full days as the continents had been joined not exactly like how they were in the beginning but none of the less they had been forced as one landmass. It was the earth's hope that her children would take advantage of this situation and figure out a way to work together and live as one land rather than separate nations. However it was a fleeting hope for the way the nations saw it this only made it easier to attack each other.

Which now brings us to today in the year 4000 the war still continues there have yet to be any signs of any possible cease fire, break, or end. Technology has become almost useless as power is has been diminished; the nations are only able to produce enough electrical power for two hours each day. Means of transportation have almost been destroyed as there is only a few vehicles left, trains are useless for the tracks had been destroyed, and the only few planes left are used only to drop bombs where they are slowly being destroyed; not even horses are available for they have been driven into extinction. However even that doesn't seem to slow the efforts of any of the nations. The world's population now has been forced to believe that the only way it'll end is when Mother Earth finally dies or when the Nations kill each other whatever comes first. This is the story of the war that consumed everything and how it still grows whether the war will end or if it will continue until everything is dead has yet to be seen. All one can do is watch and wait for the results that are to come.

End of Chapter

**Hello everyone I thank all who read this fic. I do hope you enjoyed it, this story is based on a roleplay on gaia titled the Dream is Over. The plot is all thanks to Mapleburgers and the later chapters ahead you can thank my fellow role players. Expect epic battles, heart breaking drama, as well as all kinds of twists and turns along the road as we explore deeper into the tragic events of the world's devastation. You can find the original RP here gaiaonline. com/_forum/_series-related-miscellaneous-role-play/_the-dream-is-over-dark-hetalia-rp-o-a/t.72421699_1/ (delete the dashes if you want to get to it without issues) My OC is Willow Evergreen Jones aka Washington State, and in case there are those who have seen this OC I have two accounts so I used that OC for the story on my other account. But enough about me it's time for a chapter preview.**

**In the next chapter we will take a look out the ones who started the war that's right you'll get a closer look at the dispute between Canada and America. I assure the changes are incredible but what do you expect as you watch everything die in front of you and have a hunger for blood fueled by hatred? Whatever you expect be sure to find out in the next chapter. **


	2. I'm the Hero! I'll Always Be the Hero!

**Chapter One**

**I'm the Hero! I will Always be the Hero!**

When did this all start? Oh wait...now I remember it started...when I lost the first of my children. It still hurts so much, as it does every time I remember those years. There are days I think 'They'll come back, and Washington will forgive me right?' But each day I awake and I don't hear the happy voices, and stubborn bickering amongst each other, there are days I can't get out of bed right away. But where was I? Oh yes...the first one to be destroyed...my little girl...my little Hawaii.

"Mister America!" one of my employee's cried out as he charged right in the middle of the world meeting. We were discussing what to do about the latest climate changes and working on a plan to help each other. Humans weren't usually allowed in for anything unless incredibly important, so I feared the worst especially if he was given clearence. The other nations turned their attention towards him and myself as I stared waiting to see what was so important. At the time I was thinking 'The white house better be on fire for interrupting I already look like a slacker enough as it is'. "Mister America..." he said again only more grave his face full of mourning and a somewhat barren expression. "Its about Hawaii...sir...I'm afraid she's...the whole island...are gone" he said slowly making the entire room silence. I could feel their gaze on me, as they awaited my reaction, some nations I could tell had a mixture of either sympathy or horror looks upon their faces. But I paid little attention for I was too busy slowly taking in his words to really decipher such expressions, finally something in me... snapped as I jumped from my seat and grabbed a fistful of his shirt pulling him to my face in pure rage.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE?" I shouted the man wasn't scared he probably knew this would be my reaction. "HAWAII IS AT MY HOME SHE CAN'T BE GONE!"

"Sir...the island of Hawaii had been engulfed by a tsunami as well as faced non-stop volcanic eruption...making it sink to the bottom of the ocean..." he said almost too calm but it was also somber in a sense that he did feel my pain to an extent. "Even though she wasn't physically on the island...Hawaii still drowned and burned...I was told that she had died only a few minutes ago. Her body has vanished...she is gone sir...I am so sorry but there was nothing the doctors could do. They tried everything and we tried to call you but you had just left for the meeting, she left so fast sir...I'm so sorry" his words...each one felt like a stab to the heart by countless small needles that were thrusted entirely into my being. I was so shocked that I didn't even notice when I was forced to let go as Germany and Russia came to pry him from my hands, though the moment I let go my body staggered to the table. I couldn't breath...couldnt' speak...the only thing that was on my mind was the image of Hawaii...beautiful happy Hawaii on her death bed crying out to be saved. I could feel that she wanted me, and where was I? In some stupid meeting! I banged my head hard on the solid oak table making it crack clear down the middle, some of the nations were a bit startled but I didn't care. The only thing that mattered, that was important, was that one of my children...MY children was dead...and I couldn't even say good bye.

The nations at least had the courtesy to let me grieve...even so I left the meeting, I ignored their protests for me to stay. I just couldn't, even though Hawaii probably would have wanted me to continue, I just couldn't stay. I had to go, I had to see my other children make sure they were ok. I didn't want to lose anymore, and I was going to make damn sure that none left like that again. However it seemed that fate was too cruel to let that happen.

As the weather got more extreme I noticed that the southern states weren't looking so good, especially Texas. I quickly tended to his aid, I got the northern states to send water and food trying to keep the land and his people alive. I moved him out of the hot conditions, further up north so that he could get back on his feet. But even as I moved him and cared for him he only got worse for his lands were not fairing any better. Mattie did come as he tried to help me a bit perhaps more in support then anything, but with our combined power it seemed there was nothing to keep Texas alive and well.

"Please Thomas...hang in there!" I begged my son asking him to be strong this was my only resort, what I was left with asking him to survive for my own sake. "You will get better you'll see! Your brothers and sisters from the north are going to make your land furtile again."

Tom just looked at me and shook his head, "Dad...they may have green thumbs but even their magic can't heal my land. The cattle are all but dead, my water has dried up, hell I saw a cactus to to wither. I think we have to face the facts...I'm gone..." his voice was barely a whisper but each and ever word felt heavy in my heart as I gripped on tighter as if that would keep him here. Tom didn't let go and held on tight as well, he didn't want to go but he knew it was his time despite that, "there might be still hope for New Mexico and Louisana if you can get to them in time. Please Dad try to save them...tell them I'm sorry and that I love them all" as much as I tried no matter how strong my grip was there was nothing I could do as my son faded away before me. I don't know how long I sat there looking like I was holding nothing but soon the realization came over me as I crumpled into mess of my former self. There went two of my 52 children...and as much as I wanted to deny it I knew it was only the beginning.

As the years went by I did my best to aide my country, I had all the southern states move up with their brothers and sisters up north hoping to nip this new epedemic in the butt before it was too late. All the while we tried all kinds of solutions to get the lands to prosper, for water to return, to keep things alive! But despite my efforts, despite everything I tried when the land could no longer go on my children went with it. There were many who's hands I couldn't hold, many times I arrived to late to say my final goodbyes or more like my final pleas. That is all it felt like I could do at this point, just beg them, or anyone at this point for them not to leave my side. There was no doubt I was losing my mind...who wouldn't though? What parent could just sit there and watch their children die without any control and not lose a part of themselves? If any parent can endure that they don't deserve the warmth and miracle that was brought to them. As this progressed there was only one thing coursing through my mind...why?

Why was this happening? Why couldn't we stop it? Why wasn't...why wasn't anyone helping? Yes! Why was I alone in this? Why weren't the other nations helping me? Didn't they hear how bad I was doing? Especially...especially Matt. Yes...YES! Matt he, what was he doing? He lived farthest north, he had the most water, his lands weren't dying like mine. For crying out loud it was practically winter all the time there right? Of course it was. Even if it was getting a little warm there he should be full of water, rich land, why wasn't he helping out of everyone why did he not lend his brother...HIS FUCKING BROTHER a hand?

Here my children, his fucking nieces and nephews be destroyed the heat, by hurricanes, earthquakes all of it they were suffering so much! Why didn't he come to help me? This had been going on for year, fucking years! And he had the very gall to, to just sit there and watch? Perhaps that was his plan...yes that was his plan all along! Watch me suffer, watch me sink lower and lower until I too would die so that he could be the world power. Or so that he could take whatever children I had left! Steal their land, make them forget me. I wasn't going to let him, I couldn't...he was going to let me die! He was going to take everything away!

No, he wasn't, for I wasn't going to let him. That's right I the United States of Fuckin America was going to show that bro of mine that no one messed with me. Those bitch ass mind games were going to work on me one bit. That day I broke all ties with him as myself a few militia stormed across his borders, it reminded me of the days of the revolution as he charged into towns claiming vegetation, raided water supplies, the adrenline practically filled me with ecstasy. It was upon the suggestion of one of my generals that we take some civilians hostage, as well as the prime minister so as to force Canada to surrender supplies to us. I was a bit reluctant at first but the pains of my lost children made me decide to take the risk, after all what else did I have to really lose?

"Mathew!" I shouted a gun pointed right at the crown of his leaders head, my hand on the trigger ready to shoot without hesitation. The old guy didn't look scared that really annoyed me but I was more focused on the disgusting figure in front of me. At first I wasn't sure that it was my brother, after all he didn't have that soft and shy look on his face, nor that bear that never seemed to remember his owners name. He looked different changed, just like all of us were in these times. His eyes, I was a little intimidated by them for a second with the absolute fire he carried. Quickly I shook my head and glared right back while digging my pistol further into the unnervingly calm Prime Ministers skull. "Mathew! If you want your Boss, and your people to come out of this scat free then we will oblige only if you supply us with water and supplies!"

He said nothing at first, but I watched intently as he turned his blonde hair from my gaze to the ground his eyes covered by his bangs so that I couldn't read his expression. I could hear my heart thump loud in my heart, for a moment I thought he would go along with my demands as he sighed perhaps in defeat. But how wrong I was, oh so wrong, when he took out his gun shooting the one in my hand, the force made it fly clear out of my grasp grazing my gloves while giving his boss a chance to step away unscathed. I stood shocked for a moment, when the hell did he become so experienced with a gun like that? More importantly when did soft-spoken, shy, nearly invisible brother of mine grow such an intimidating and dangerous aura?

For a moment I the hero was scared, however I quickly shook off all such feelings. I couldn't be scared of Mattie, no never of him! It was him who should have been scared of me! He just got a lucky shot was all, especially since I wasn't at full strength. I full convinced myself of that as I quickly dodged another round shot in my direction. For a moment I was almost dancing with his barrage of bullets that he fired at endlessly, keeping that same hate filled expression that seemed so wrong for him. Only to stop when my men opened fired on him, forcing him to dodge in turn giving me enough time to retrieve my gun and fire a few rounds along with my men. I heard the cries of those being hit but didn't care all that mattered to me was making this bastard fall. It wasn't until both sides ran out of bullets that we stopped, exhausted and out of breath the adrenline the only thing keeping us up and ready to fight more.

"Alfred..." my ears perked as I stared at Mattie unsure if I heard him for it was such a low and quiet whisper that perhaps I imagined it. "Alfred" he said again louder with a hiss. "Why did you do this? God dammit Alfred, you should have just come to me. You should have asked me for help...but now you let your damn pride stand in your way of that. You never want to ask for help, but you expect others to offer it! So childish, and here I thought you would grow up. If you can't grow up on your own, if you can't admit to your own failures, and if your going to behave this way to me of all people. Then I have no choice...but to treat you like a child, to punish you like a child, and if I have to make you cry like a child. As of now you are not my brother, but just a brat that needs to learn his place and I will make you admit to your mistakes and make you pay for them a thousand times over until you beg like a the very kid you are" his words melted off his tongue in such a way that it was so unreal for he was angry yet at the same time somber as if he was sorry for what he was going to do to me. Of what he was going to try to do me I corrected.

I snarled hiding the sinking pit in my stomach as I realized that he meant it, he really did see me as nothing but a child and intended to punish me just like that! "Fuck you Mattie! Your just trying to mess with my mind, but it's not going to work! I did what I had to do, you just want to watch me die! You just want to weaken me and take advantage of me! Take my children and make them part of your lands! Whatever your plan is, it won't work. Because I am the Hero, and your the villain that I must take down. You hear that! Bring it on, give me all you got because I'll deliver it back at you bitch a million times over!"

At the moment the two of us were no longer brothers, we were no longer 'Alfred' and 'Mathew' but saw each other as 'America' and 'Canada' two nations each out to take down the other. And so we threw ourselves into war, of which neither of us was determined to lose. We spent days in and days out invading into each others borders, retreating only when we ran out of supplies. It mainly focused in the center of both of our countries leaving the East and West Coast alone for only so long. For the longest time it seemed we were on even ground that was until...until the earth started to move. Right in the middle of battle the entire world shook beneath our feet, neither of us knew what was going on but we both ran from the battle. I quickly made my way to the closest coast line, apparently I was in Maine time and travel completely eluded me that I completely forgot where I even fought my battles.

That was important though, for before me I saw a sight that left me in both awe but also in horror there across the ocean looked to be at first islands, I thought perhaps new land was being created but after a time I saw that I was very much wrong. Instead of land being formed it was the other continents themselves being drawn in here to North America or perhaps we were being drawn to them? I didn't know but one thing was certain after thousands of years the continents were forming into Pangea once again. This left scientists baffled of course for there was no explaination at all to this unnatural turn of events. Even if they didn't have the answers I sure did, the only one could do this was the one who brought all of us to life. Mother Earth.

This left many countries confused as well, it took what felt like days before the lands finally settled and the shaking stopped. We didn't know why or the purpose of Mother Earth bringing us together. Many doubted it was even the earth's fault, even so even after all that within the next few days myself and Canada's war became had escalated into World War III. For other countries had felt animousity towards each other, towards us, towards everything so much anger and hatred couldn't be contained, couldn't be controlled. The entire world was thrown into war, and with us closer then ever before it would be all the easier to invade and gather together.

You know its funny out of all that had happened the only time I had truly become surprised is when of all Nations it was Russia and China that made an alliance with me, and of all Nations it was Japan and England who had joined Canada! It seemed the opposite should have been introduced, after all Russia and China didn't think too fondly of me and as far as I was concerned they both were the Communist Nations...the enemy. But after a bit of thinking I realized I couldn't go soft, I couldn't be picky. I instead chose to believe that Canada used his evil mind control to make England and Japan turn against me while my heroic influence made Russia and China see the light. Yes that had to be it.

_Daddy..._

_It hurts Dad!_

_Where are you?_

_Make it stop please..._

_Dad..._

_What's going on?_

_I don't wanna die!_

_Help us!_

_Help us!_

_Help us DAD!_

"I'm trying...I really am", despite my efforts, even now that we had made an alliance there was only so much China and Russia could do they had problems of their own and their people to look after. And my stronger children also tried, but it seemed like it was all for nought. They still died, and again I could only hear their final pleas and feel their passing. Always was I caught in a war, I couldn't be there for them...I couldn't protect them. I failed them. I became weaker, and it hurt all the more as they continued to leave me in pain and agony. I held back tears when in front of Russia and China during meetings of strategy but when alone I could only ever cry and shout in complete rage and despair at their passing. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...but I will get you all back! If I bring back your lands than you'll all return to me! I know it..." I didn't dare count how many were lost I didn't want to know but I was going to have to be aware of the dire situation of how many resources were left to us.

"Don't tell me how many are gone..." I said to a man by the name of Smith, he kept records of the state of my country as well as the conditions of the states every month we had to go through this. Before I could bare through it...but with how much faster they were...diseappearing it became nothing more then a time I mourned when it arrived. "Just tell me how many are left..." I didn't dare looked at him in the eye. For Smith always had the same expression, which you couldn't blame him for, a sympathetic and somber look though also a professional one. It never changed and it just pained me now.

"Well sir" he started of slowly as he cleared his throat and neatly adjusted a stack of papers. "As of now in the year 3045 only the Upper East Coast and West Coasts are reportingly 'stable'. The one's at their most healthiest are those closests to the North so Alaska, Montana, Washington, Vermont, New Hampshire and Maine should be in the safe zone while the others...they are displaying signs of weakening" he explained slowly the weight of that practically killed me there right on the spot. Six states? Only six of my children were guaranteed to stay healthy? While the others...I couldn't even think the rest of it through if only I had known that the number was going to drop much quicker then I expected. For before I could dismiss Smith, a young woman soldier broke and by the looks of her face she didn't bring any good news.

"Sir there was...there was a bombing on the East Coast...and that's not all...due to the heavy polluted areas such as New York and Long Island it unleashed a rather...harmful chemical that is spreading. The Vegetation is only slightly effected but the air sir...it's not looking good. Experts told us it will only reach so far but by that time it should be too late" her words why was this woman telling me such things now of all times!

Immediately I jumped ready to run over to the East Coast to see if I could save anyone, however I guess the soldier expected this for Russia and China were there blocking my path. I couldn't take both of them, I knew this all to well so for a moment I stayed, but then the pain came again. And their cries for me rang through my mind fresh with pain and fear.

_Dad!_

_Oh God what's happening what is this?_

_I can't breath...where are you?_

_Please I don't want to be alone...not like this no!_

_Daddy..._

"Let me through! I need to get to them they are calling for me!" I growled aiming to charge right through anyone that stood in my way but Russia and China weren't going to move...but before I could even take a step somehow they cornered me holding me down. "Let go you communist bastards! I have to save them! Please can't you hear them!" however even as I begged they just wouldn't let go...they held on so tightly leaving me to write and squirm in pure agony as I felt them go one by one. I didn't think it would be this bad...why? I knew why...it was Mattie! He bombed them! Why did he bomb them? He knew how weak they were! Canada...you murderer I will kill you and avenge my children.

Because of the toxic pollution as well as damages done from the bombing...it was no surprise that the entire East Coast had been wiped out...it was cruel really. All that vegetation and water yet none of it safe to drink and eat. Far to cruel of a joke, and yet people lived there anyway too desperate to go anywhere else. Only a small patch of Canada's land had become toxic in that result...the thought of him smiling at my losses...of me dwindling down to such numbers at the satisfaction of damning me with lands that were alive but deadly! It was too much to bare. No one was alive to be able witness their death so I had a bit of hope that they were still alive...but until they came to me there was no reaching the East Coast.

Of course our troubles didn't stop there...soon technology was at an incredible limited supply as well as electrical power. All planes I had reserved only for war and dropping bombs, but weapons were growing lower in supplies on my end. Yet I wouldn't surrender never would I surrender. With loss of power I had to cross off another state, for we lost all contacts with Alaska...I tried to see if Russia knew of him but he would always shake his head. For Russia in his current state couldn't reach him without crossing into waring countries, and he hadn't seen him even before the merge into Pangea.

Before long it wouldn't stop there...the West Coast was all I had left...Washington, Oregon, California, Idaho, and Montana...though those numbers would soon decrease as well for that bastard Canada moved the battle to Montana! He was already weakening and he just had to move it there! Of course the stubborn fool refused to not partake in the war, and he dragged Idaho with him. I tried my best, I even begged for them to stay clear of the war. To go to Oregon or Washington but they refused, I could understand the need for revenge so gave up. Oh how I regret that decision at the end of the battle there laid in my arms were their bodies destroyed from the war. Why had I agreed? I was so stupid...they were so young...born after the Civil War and so were not experienced in War at all! They were way over their heads and yet I let them fight!

The year was 3050...the year when I lost them...California after staying so strong, after fighting for so long...they fell. The twins of which were the admiration, and even envy of other countries and even among their own siblings. They were the most famed, populated, and had the most attention. Caitlin and Christopher, they fought so hard along side me but even they couldn't fight off the storms, the heat, and floods that plagued them.

"Dad...its over for us..." Chris said weakling to me I remember that pained smile he gave me...the boy never had a frown even in his death he wasnt' going to go out without a smile. How I admired him but how I wanted to hold onto that smile. "Heh we lived pretty long though didn't we? The bombing, the weather, its too much too bad...I was hoping to make one hell of a movie after this was over. Looks like you'll have to write it for me...be sure the actor that plays me is as handsome as I am, and of course as pretty as Caitlin...tell Oregon and Washington that we'll watch over them. And you better keep them alive dammit Dad...please", Caitlin who had long fallen somehow managed a smile as she reached for Chris's hand...the two they had a very strong bond one of which lived through all the hardship they faced back in the past as well as today. It was only natural that the two would face death together, I would have cried if they hadn't looked so brave. I could only admire them as they faced their fate, though even so when they passed I was left with only sorrow and tears.

Two children...two states...Oregon and Washington, the two of them through everything had managed to stay out of the war. Though they didn't cease to amaze him, for they sent Water, Food, strong soldiers. As if the weather hadn't effected them at all, the earthquakes they dealt with, and the weather not near so fierce or so I thought...but quickly had I been proven wrong for apparently Oregon was doing worse then I thought. She was more farmland like landscape, she had hot weather, they weren't as dry but the climate was relentless with strong winds and storms that had now seemed to plague her to no end. So I was told and I rushed with full force towards her, towards the Northwest I wasn't going to lose them...I wasn't going to lose them I had promised to keep them alive I had promised dammit!

"Sir! Reports of Canada's forces have been reported...another bombshell has been reported in Oregon and Washington. We recieved word from Washington however...lost communication with Oregon all together" I forgot who told me this...a voice over the radio perhaps, for I'm pretty sure that I was still running heading to them. I had to protect them. At least one of them. I had lost too much...so many that were reported dead, that I saw die, that I let die, that I weren't sure were dead but trapped in a land that was useless for survival. They had to be alive they just had to!

And then they were gone...after all that running I came too late once again...I can still remember the feeling as I saw before too lifeless bodies lying in the grass holding onto to each other for dear life. My two girls...Olicia and Willow the last of my states gone...I had lost all my children I couldn't believe it but I had lost them all! Nothing else mattered now...Mathew, the war, the people, nothing! I got into this war solely for them...and through everything I had lost them? Sanity had all but left me...I would soon succumb to the madness if not for...if not for...

"Sir...Sir! Alive one of them is alive" a soldier announced as he shook me violently my eyes snapped wide in awareness as I turned to him in disbelief. I don't know how long I was there for...probably hours but there in surprisngly Russia's arms he held her. Willow or as I had named her Willow Evergreen Jones aka Washington State. Her body was limp and hung loose within the cradle of the large Russian man leaving me to lose hope but that soon changed as I heard her give a small moan in response.

"My army managed to make it here in time to keep a larger assault from invading...though Amerika I don't think if you have to worry too much of this one" Ivan told me as he lowered next to me outstretching his arms so as to hand me my daughter. Eagerly I took her, resting her head on my arm like I did when she was a child, content for a moment of watching her sleep peacefully before I turned to Russia confused of what he meant.

"I don't understand" I said gently rising of the ground trying not to look of the imprint that was left of where Oregon had laid.

"What Mister Russia means sir" the soldier who had shook me before started to say as he stepped forward at attention. "Is that Washington State is at a decent health...Eastern Washington is no longer habitable true with the exception of small pockets. But Western Washington has managed to maintain its vegetation, and at the moment has the most electrical power. There military has been able to keep the Canadian army stationed at their border at bay, we feel she'll make a good recovery Sir".

At first I didn't understand...how did Washington able to fight the climate? Though at the time I really didn't care...the answer didn't matter all that mattered was that she was alive and that I hadn't lost everything. In fact...could it be that she and I were the keys of bringing them all back? Yes...yes...YES! There was a still a chance to win this war, to fix my country, all I would need is her support. Of course I would not have her fight, but she could send supplies all over America. Give them Water, give them food, and power.

All was not lost.

It wasn't long before Willow woke up, I had just walked into her quarters when she stirred from her slumber. I couldn't help but give her a small smile, here she was healthy, strong she had little signs of sickness or weakness it had been to long since I saw any children of mine look so healthy. "Sis...sister! Olicia where are you Olicia!" she had gone into a state of hysterics as she thrashed out of bed looking, no searching for Oregon. She was so desperate and with good reason...I immediately felt that familiar pain and would have gone into despair. But I had shook it off for together the two of them would bring them back, they would heal the country he knew they could!

"Willow...she's gone...I found you two but by the time I came Olicia was on the brink of passing and soon faded...your the only one left", I explained softly gently as I pulled her back on the bed to sit and let the words sink. I'll never forget that look on her face I could only think how many times I bore that same look, disbelief, mourning, anger, and above all things else regret. She didn't move for what seemed like several minutes before she buried her head into my shoulder, her hot tears staining my military clothes. I rested a hand on her shoulder caressing it back gently so as to sooth her the best I could. "I know...I know how you feel...but not all is lost Willow...you and will bring them back".

She stopped her crying and looked at me with those big green eyes confused, though I only smiled wiping her tears and petted her head. "That's right...we can do it Willow. Once your back on your feet I'm gonna need your help. If we can get their people up and running again, if we can get them all food and water, feed their lands and give back power then surely the lands will revive. And once they revive they'll return...they will all return".

"D-Dad" she stuttered her expression I couldn't read but I felt it didn't matter too much. "Well it could work...one state at a time...".

"What one state at a time?" I asked confused though realized she misunderstood, "Oh no sweetie we can't afford to do that it'll take too long. I need you to supply the whole country within a few days" her eyes widened incredibly they were practically the size of dinner plates though it was understandable it did seem like a lot. "But don't worry I'll help you it won't be that hard to move supplies out".

"That's not what I'm worried about! Dad you expect me to supply the entire country for real? All in one sitting? I can't do that!" she exclaimed prying herself free from my embrace and stood before in me stressed and angry? "I don't have that much dad! And we only have so many vehicles and fuel left! Most of the country is desert or heavily stormy area's if we sent out supplies it would never make it and go to waste. I don't even have enough to supply a third of the country let alone all of it! But perhaps if we take this slowly, perhaps I can help Oregon and Idaho but".

"Enough Willow" I didn't yell but it wasn't soft either I was a bit peeved at her for trying to find anything wrong with this plan...it would work I knew it. She stopped talking and stared at me curiously but with a smile I stood and clasped my hands onto her shoulders in assurance. "I probably should have waited a bit, you've been through a lot. Go back home and I'll return soon tell your people of the plan. Don't worry it'll work. I'm the Hero aren't I? Everything I plan works in the end".

And so I left, I figured she only needed to rest but would come around. All my kids came around to my plans, and Willow had always been an obediant and respectful child a smart one. That is what we all said when she was born, she would be a smart one.

"Your insane!" I never would have expected this. I had given Willow more weeks to get prepared for the plan to rebuild the country, only to find when I returned that a giant wall had been placed at her borders. Well not all over her borders, people could come through the desert but only if they had a death wish, or vehicles like myself. But before we could reach the Cascades of which we would use to cross over into the more populated and fertile land. But both were blocked by a great wall made of a number of metals they had probably scrapped to build. There before us right at the top she was there with a gunforce ready to fire at myself and my men if they should try to break in.

"Willow what is this? Come on let us in we have to give out supplies" I said calmly and gave her a winning smile but she scowled...she actually scowled at me her father! This wasn't like her.

"I'm not going through your plan dad...I want to bring back my siblings and I will if I can...but I made a promise not only to my people but to Olicia" she told me determined just like I had raised all my children to be. "To keep my land alive, to keep everyone free, and to keep Washington from dying. Dad...its not that I don't want to help. But right now it's just not the time. I will not send out supplies that has no chance of even getting to its destination. Meaning I would be killed for lack of food, water, and power and my siblings would still be dead! I can't feed the entire country, it is impossible and has no way in succeeding. That doesn't mean I am going to turn a blind eye, everyone is welcome in Washington. People can come and leave, but nothing no food, no water, nothing is being sent out".

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, how could she...how could she be so selfish! She was going to keep it all to herself? When so many were suffering, so many crying out for food and water? She said she wasn't going to turn a blind eye but ignoring their pleas wasn't that turning towards a blind eye?

"Willow...I am ordering you...in the name of your country to tear down this wall and open your borders!" I demanded almost smirking as I saw her twitch and the gunmen freeze turning to each other not sure what to do. I saw her body tremble in what could be fear, I didn't want to scare her but we had to do this. This plane wouldn't fail so long as I said it wouldn't!

I watched a waited as she sunk her head, expecting her to open the doors but instead she clenched her fist and glared. "No..." she finally said with that the gunmen raised grew back into attention as they aimed again at us below. "No! I maybe a state, and you maybe my father but I still have my freedom to decide what I think it is right for MY land! Washington will keep her borders, and we the people are not going to participate in this war! I will not have my soldiers die for a meaningless battle that you started! This is all your fault dad! It all is!"

Silence overcame everyone but I said nothing too shocked to hear her say something so...so cruel to me. "Willow..." a soldier warned but she wasn't one to be silent once started.

"You knew about Global Warming but didn't encourage green energy enough! You started the war with Uncle Matt! Of which killed more and more of my siblings! He could have helped us if you had just asked! But no, you had to go and ATTACK HIM! Now there gone...There all gone...ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! You say your the Hero...but as of right now dad...THAT IS THE BIGGEST LIE OF THEM ALL! YOUR NOT THE HERO YOU NEVER WERE! I am neautral, and I cut all ties with your War!"

_Snap_

How did this happen?

_Snap_

I'm not the Hero? But the plan it can work right? Of course it can she just doesn't want to try!

Snap

Such a selfish girl.

_Snap_

Just like Matt...she's betraying me...she wants to take my place! No...that's not it she would have killed me by now unless she...

_Snap_

She's going to become independant? Is she breaking into her own country?

_Snap. Snap._

I forbid it...I absolutely forbid it!

_.Snap._

"Heh oh so you say?" poor girl, if only she knew the outcome of her tantrum. Poor foolish child. When one disobeys their parents...they only get punished. All the cables of my sanity had broken free...she was alive but like what happened in the east coast untouchable...for now...oh yes only for now. Only for now for a father never lets a child's bad deed go unpunished now does he? "Such a disobediant girl...your acting out...you want to spread your wings right? I was like you...yes I started a revolution in such times. But your not going to do that...your smarter then that...for I outnumber you, I have more experience. Oh yes you have never been through a war yourself...never not like your elder siblings. You would lose. But you know this...but you also know that I cannot risk attacking you. For many reasons no doubt. Your so young...oh so young...and foolish but don't worry Papa is going to teach you everything soon just you see" I could feel the grin spread across my face the look I must have had well perhaps I didnt' want to know with how blue in the face her soldiers and even my soldiers had become. Only Willow managed to seem somewhat composed but even she couldn't hide her fear as she trembled and shook to no end.

"Yes...so selfish...that's what children do when they lose things though...I'll be back Willow. Once I finish this war with Canada I'll return, and when I do this wall will be down be it from your hand or mine...though I would have all the more fun if it were done by my hands" with that I turned only imagining the terror that must have been on her face. She was picking a fight with a giant and would not win. But just before I got in my car and we drove away there was one last thing I wanted to leave behind for my precious little girl. "You can't break free...no one will recognize you as a country...unless you side with them in war. My children tried that once...they failed...the most Heroic word is Revolution but only I am allowed to use it at its full force" with that I left but not for good. Yes I would return to that selfish child, and deal with those selfish people all in good time. For now I had an equally selfish brother to deal with, now was the time that everything will go my way. I was the Hero! I am the Hero and no one else is! Everything deserves to be mine, I have lost too much, and I have too much at stake.

And best of all Mother Earth I could feel was completely on my side.

I am America...the Dream isn't Over yet! For I have yet to wake up.

***plops on the ground* Oh my god...longest chapter I have written in a long while. I am going to be tired at work tomorrow. Ok so Chapter One of The Dream Is Over. This was again inspired by a roleplay called 'The Dream Is Over' on gaiaonline .com If your interested just go to gaia and look it up, all credit for the idea goes to Mapleburgers of course. This actually made me really sad writing it...I coudln't imagine going through that kind of pain. By the way Karma Oz I hope I justified your America for you (he plays America in the roleplay).**

**So in the next chapter we are going to take a look at Canada, they will probably have the longest chapters being the main characters. After that I will probably go into the rp for a bit then introduce more of the characters and their hardships. To my roleplay friends I hope you enjoyed this. And to my readers I hope you enjoyed this as well...but hold on it's only going to get a lot more depressing, insane, and full of action.**

**Note: Yes it maybe disorganized but I did that on purpose for America is going insane after all and he's kind of telling his story in his madness of which he is aware of but doesn't care and uses it to his advantage.**


End file.
